


Dark Desires

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting something different, Blair Sandburg finds more than he bargained for when he meets JJ Ellison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Desires

## Dark Desires

#### by Katana

  
  
  
Multiple partners, D/s, rimming, toys, enema use.   


* * *

Blair fidgeted on his worn couch and wondered not for the first time why he wanted to do this. He could have figured out what dark part of his psyche drove the impulse, what made him seek it out, but he didn't want to look that closely at himself. If he did, there was no telling what else he'd try. For now, this was almost more than he could handle. 

He jumped slightly when the knock came, even though he'd been expecting it. For a second, he considered simply ignoring it; but when the next knock sounded, he knew he'd never be able to do that. Rising slowly, he walked over to the door. "Hey, man." 

The other man nodded and silently stared at him. "Are you sure about this, B?" he finally asked. 

"Yeah, Paul, I am. I think." With a nervous smile, Blair stepped back and then shut the door after his friend has entered the warehouse. 

"I still don't know why you live like this." 

"Hey, the rent is decent and I get all of this space to myself." 

"You and the rats, you mean," Paul snorted. Turning serious, he said, "It's not too late to back out, B. You say the word and we call this whole thing off." 

"No, I... I want to do it." Blair had his arms tightly wrapped around his chest, hugging himself. "I need to do this." 

"Alright. Just don't forget that I gave you the chance." His expression serious, Paul closed the distance between them. "These other guys... Once we get started, there's not turning back with them." 

"I know. You told me all of this already, Paul. Let's just get on with it." 

"Okay," Paul nodded. "Did you do everything I told you to do?" 

"Yeah." Blair winced slightly. "I've been wearing a plug at night all this week and I gave myself an enema earlier before putting in the bigger one you gave me." 

Paul reached out and cupped Blair's cheek. "It's a good thing you don't have classes this week because once we get through with you..." 

Blair shivered as Paul's words trailed off. Excitement began to uncurl in the pit of his stomach. 

"Let's go." 

Silently, Blair followed behind his friend as they left the warehouse. 

* * *

"This is it," Paul announced as the car pulled up in front of a small-sized house located in a run-down section of town. 

"Here?" 

"Yeah. One of the other guys owns it. We use it for stuff like this. No nosy neighbors to call the cops when the screaming starts." Paul laughed harshly. 

Blair hesitated, taken aback by the change in his friend's demeanor. But then, he got out of the car and followed Paul up to the house. 

"Once we get inside, you don't speak unless you're told to," Paul warned. "And while you're in this house, you're just 'bitch' or 'slut' or 'whore'. Understand, bitch?" 

"Y... yes." 

"Good." 

The front door opened and the two men stepped inside. 

"Hey, Ty," Paul greeted the tall, slender man who'd opened the door. 

"Paul." Ty's turned to Blair. "This is the slut?" 

"Yeah. Not bad, huh?" 

Ty reached out and fingered some of Blair's hair, smiling when he flinched. "JJ's going to love him." 

"I know," Paul smirked. He grabbed Blair's arm and pulled him further inside the house into what would have been the living room. The room contained only a mattress lying on the floor, a video camera nearby. 

Blair eyed the man who was waiting in the room. He was taller than Blair and very muscular, with closely-cropped brown hair. 

"Hey, JJ." Paul left Blair standing by the mattress and went over to hug the handsome man. 

JJ looked over at Blair, his pale, ice-blue eyes slowly traveling over the smaller man's body. He licked his lips. "This is going to be good." 

Paul beckoned Blair over to them. When he was standing next to JJ, Paul ordered, "Strip, bitch." 

Blair kept his eyes on the ground as he slowly peeled off his clothes until he was standing naked before the three men. He flinched when a large hand wrapped around his cock, stroking softly. Moaning, he thrust into the tight grip as he hardened. He felt a cock ring being placed on him. Then the hand moved away and he blinked his eyes open, dazed and confused. 

"On the mattress, bitch," Paul ordered. 

Instantly, Blair dropped down, going to his hands and knees without being told. 

"He sure is one eager little slut, isn't he?" JJ joked, laughing. 

"Yeah, he is," Paul agreed. "Who's going first?" 

"Well if I go first, I'd ruin it for you two," JJ answered. 

"Tell me about it," Ty replied, a touch of jealousy in his voice. "That monster cock of yours will stretch him out so wide, his hole will probably never be the same again." 

The three men laughed as Blair cringed. 

"I'll go first," Ty spoke up, undoing his pants and then kneeling behind Blair. "He plugged?" 

"Yeah," Paul answered. 

Ty ran his hands over Blair's ass, dropping a few hard swats to each cheek. Then, he slowly pulled out the plug and tossed it aside. "Get ready, bitch, 'cause I'm going to ride you hard." With that warning, he grabbed Blair's waist and pulled him back as he thrust forward, slamming his cock inside. 

Blair writhed and screamed as his ass was filled. He clawed at the ground, trying to pull away, but the hard grip on his waist kept him from escaping. 

"Somebody get over here and shut this bitch up," Ty panted. 

Paul went to stand in front of Blair. He reached down and grabbed his friend's head, forcing it up. "Open," he ordered. When Blair complied, he rammed his cock into Blair's mouth, causing him to gag. 

Blair was lost between the twin sensations. The cock in his ass would slam forward, causing a mixture of pleasure/pain to flare deep inside of him. Then, the cock in his mouth would thrust in, causing him to choke. But somehow, through it all, he was aware of JJ's eyes on him. Watching as he was violated. He groaned at another vicious thrust from the cock in his ass. The hands gripping him were the only things keeping his upright as he rode out the intense sensations coursing through his body. He was only vaguely of Ty stiffening behind him as hot cum flooded his ass. Then he was forced to swallow rapidly as Paul filled his mouth as well. 

When the two men withdrew, Blair collapsed onto the mattress, spent. He groaned when he felt hands roaming over his body, stroking down his back and coming to rest on his ass. 

JJ's breath hitched when he heard the near silent moan. He almost became lost in the texture of the smooth skin under his hands, biting his lip when they came to rest on the heated flesh of the other man's ass. He trailed his thumbs along the crack, pulling the cheeks aside to see the reddened opening. Leaning down, he licked softly, then drove his tongue inside. 

"Oh, God," Blair moaned, rearing back when he felt the tongue enter him, wanting more of the new and arousing sensation. Two strong hands squeezed his ass hard, pushing him back down. 

"Stay still, bitch," JJ ordered, his voice hoarse. "Give me some lube," he told Paul, who was standing to the side, stroking his hardening cock as he watched JJ rim Blair. "I need to stretch him out some more." JJ snorted. "I'm surprised he could even feel Ty's pathetic little dick." 

"Fuck you, man," Ty yelled from his position on the floor, one hand stroking his cock while his other played with his ass. 

"Never gonna happen, you little bottom slut," JJ retorted with a sneer, watching as Ty's cock grew harder and he started panting. 

"Here, JJ." Paul handed over a half-used, battered tube of lube. "Still plenty left." 

JJ nodded as he took the tube. Then, he turned to Blair. "Help me roll him over," he said to Paul. The two of them turned Blair over onto his back. "I want the two of you to hold his legs." 

"But I -" 

"Get your ass over here now, Ty," JJ growled. "And if you're lucky, I may just fuck it later. Or beat it." 

Ty scrambled over to them and grabbed one of Blair's legs while Paul took hold of the other. 

"I want you both to stand and hold his legs apart," JJ instructed as he opened the lube and squeezed some onto his palm. "Keep them up while I'm fucking him." He gathered some lube onto his fingers and reached down to press them against the opening to Blair's body. With Ty and Paul holding Blair's legs, the young man was easily accessible. He slid his fingers in, immediately seeking out the small nub and pressing down on it. Blair writhed and moaned loudly. He began moving his fingers in and out, slowly finger-fucking Blair and stretching the reddened opening. 

"I can't wait to see that hole wrapped around your cock," Ty said, one of his hands stroking his cock. 

"Keep both hands on him," JJ ordered, staring at the other man until he complied. He then began covering his cock with lube. Once finished, he moved over Blair, sliding between the two spread thighs. With one hand, he reached down and guided himself into the young man's body. The other hand stroked Blair's face until two deep blue eyes opened to look up at him. "Keep your eyes open. I want to see you while I fuck you." With that, he thrust forward, entering Blair in one smooth motion. 

At first, he was gentle, easing out and then slowly pushing forward again. But then, he gripped Blair's hips and began to pound into the young man's body. Blair began to thrust upward. JJ groaned, "Yeah, bitch. So good." When he felt his orgasm approaching, JJ reached down and released Blair's cock and began stroking it. Soon, Blair was shouting as he came, his ass clenching around JJ, who stiffened and came explosively. 

* * *

"What...?" Blair looked around, finding himself in his own bed. "Paul?" 

"Right here," Paul immediately answered, bringing some water over to Blair and easing him back down when he started to sit up. "I wouldn't do that so soon, if I were you." 

"Yeah," Blair agreed, becoming aware of the deep ache in his ass. He hissed and turned over onto his stomach. 

"I've got some stuff for you to use," Paul said, handing over the water. "It's some cream you can use there. It'll help." 

Blair took a sip of water and then handed the bottle back to Paul. 

"So, was it everything you expected?" 

"Yeah," Blair shrugged. "It was good. I liked it." 

"But?" 

Blair laid his head down on his arms, hiding his eyes. "It... it wasn't enough," he quietly confessed. He felt Paul's hand come to rest on his back. "I mean, I liked it when you and that other guy took me at the same time. That was... I really got off on that. And then when the other guy ... JJ ... he felt so big and I felt so full. I... I really liked that. But..." 

"But you want more," Paul finished. 

"Yeah." Blair looked at his friend. "You must think I'm some kind of freak, huh?" 

Paul chuckled. "No, I don't. Tonight was mild compared to some of the stuff I've seen, Blair. Hell it's mild compared to some of the stuff I've done. Look, if you want to explore this more, I'll help you. There're all kinds of things that we can do." Paul trailed his hand down Blair's back, fingers traveling between his crack to settle over his opening. "Just say the word." He slid his fingers into Blair, slowing sliding them in and out. 

Blair moaned, the sound a mixture of pleasure and pain, as his body was invaded. "It's just... I... I... You're not..." 

Paul pulled away from Blair. "It's JJ, isn't it?" he asked. "You want him." 

"I can't help it. There's just something about him. When he was inside of me, I... I want to feel that again. I need to feel that again. Please understand." 

"I do," Paul sighed. "You're not the first person to fall for him. Trouble is, no one ever lasts with JJ. He goes through people so fast, uses them up and then tosses them aside. I don't want to see that happen to you." 

"Please..." Blair begged. 

Shaking his head, Paul pulled a card out of his pocket and tossed it down onto the bed next to Blair. "You can reach him here," he said. "But don't say I didn't warn you and don't come crying to me when he tosses you out on you ass ... what's left of it, that is." Paul leaned down and licked Blair's ear before hissing into it. "Once you belong to JJ, you always belong to him. Even when he doesn't want you anymore. Trust me, I know." With that, Paul left. 

* * *

Outside, Paul climbed into the old blue and white truck. 

"Well?" JJ demanded. 

"He's hooked," Paul answered. "I gave him your card. You'll probably be hearing from him soon." Desperation in his eyes, Paul hesitantly asked, "Will you? You promised. You said if I got Blair for you then you'd do it." 

JJ chuckled, the sound harsh. "Don't worry, slut. Once we get to my place, I'll use you. But it's the last time." 

Paul squirmed in the seat, his cock hardening at the thought of what JJ would do to him. 

Noticing the movement, JJ laughed again and started up the truck. As he started to pull away from the warehouse, his cell phone rang. Pulling it out, he answered, "Ellison." 

"JJ?" A hesitant voice asked. 

JJ smiled. "Hello, Blair, I was just thinking of you..." 

* * *

End Dark Desires by Katana: Katana00@bellsouth.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
